Generally, batteries are widely used as rechargeable energy storage devices for a variety of applications because of battery's relative high energy, power density and relatively low cost in comparison to other storage technologies. The batteries find applications in portable electronics, hybrid and electric vehicles, renewable power systems and others. A maximum charge level and a maximum charging rate for the battery is often predefined by a battery manufacturer and accordingly amplitude and duration of the charge being supplied to the battery is controlled. There are various charging methods for achieving high speed charging or long cycle life of the battery. Examples of the charging methods include a constant current-constant voltage (CC-CV) charging method, a boost charging method, a current attenuation charging method, a multistage CC-CV charging method, and a pulse charging method.
In existing systems, an electric charger may adaptively charge the battery using data which is representative of a partial relaxation time of the battery. Electric chargers are used for supplying a constant current and a constant voltage “CC-CV” to reach a full charge based on the battery manufacturer specifications. The CC-CV charging method uses a fixed charging profile where a constant current is applied until the certain cut-off voltage is reached in the battery and further the constant voltage is applied to reach the full charge capacity of the battery. The “CC/CV” charging process is also known as a static process. The static “CC/CV” charging profile is simple to implement in a battery management system. In other existing systems, a multi stage CC-CV profile is also used for fast charging the battery. Also, there are several aspects of considerations such as a pulse charging technique and a reflex charging technique which may be used for fast charging the battery.
The existing battery charging techniques are slow in nature; thereby, leading to a major customer dissatisfaction because a simple increase in the rate of charging will not lead to meet the maximum charge capacity of the battery along with thermal and life criteria standards. Thus, the existing battery charging techniques are not been completely optimized to achieve better performance of the battery.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.